Ruby
Ruby is a female recommended character who was one of the 30 recommended characters that could of had joined the game, and is also a BFDIA contestant on the FreeSmart team.. She placed 5th place among 30 and got 22 votes. She is a very desperate and fast-talking ruby as in her audition tape, she as fast as she could, asked the viewers "PLEASE? Please. Can I join the game? Please. Please.". Ruby received enough votes to join BFDIA. She had one enemy along with Puffball, 8-Ball,Lollipop,Remote and TV Reveal Novum Ruby's desperate pleads to join the game only give her 22 votes, placing in the 5th place, losing to Nickel, Bomby, David and Evil Leafy. However, if jacknjellify allowed people to vote more than once, Ruby would've won with 206 votes. But annoucer said we don't allow people to vote twice. Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know﻿ Ruby received enough votes to join BFDIA. When Puffball suggested that someone switch teams, Ruby is about to make a choice, but Donut butts in and says that they want Match on their team. Get Digging When The W.O.A.H Bunch were on their way to Cake at Stake, Ruby was seen laughing at them along with other members of Team No-Name. When Team No-Name were making yoylestew, Golf Ball ordered Ruby to get ingredients. Wile making yoylestew, Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance. Ruby asks about Icy and Bubble, former members of the alliance, but Match rejects them. So, Ruby finally joins. When Match and Pencil want Bubble back, Ruby tells them not to waste their time, showing dislike to Bubble, it is revealed in episode 3 that Ruby thought if Bubble came back Ruby thought she would be out of the alliance. At the end of the episode, Ruby's team won. Trivia *Ruby likes her screen in a star shape. *If Battle for Dream Island creator jacknjellify had allowed people to vote more than once, she would've joined the game with 206 votes instead of David. *Ruby, along with Match went through some voice changes, resulting in them both sounding more girly. *Ruby has 35 sisters, all of which competed in the mini-season ABCDEFG hosted by carykh. *She is the only contestant to have known sisters, though some of them are recommended characters. *She, along with Puffball are the only contestants to be seen eating whatever they received at Cake at Stake. *She is one of only two characters to have only one enemy. The other is Puffball. *She first cries at No More Snow. This may also be the first time anyone had cried in BFDIA on-camera. *Ruby did not go to Gem School, as proven in No More Snow, but only a second later, Book informed Pencil that Gem School was only for diamonds. *Her catch-phrase is Poopy Mayonaise as seen in BFDIA 4 and BFDIA 5a. Gallery BFDIA_Ruby.png|Ruby as seen in the BFDIA Intro Ruby Icon.png|Ruby's body Ruby 8.png Ruby 9.png|Ruby, as seen in the Vote for Ruby video on YouTube Ruby Check It Eyebrows.png|Ruby is about to speak. Ruby1.png Ruby 12.png Worry Ruby.png Ruby (worried).png|Ruby's old self (her idol had a bit darker shades) sad ruby and p and m.jpg Alliance.JPG|Bubble tells Ruby that she's in Pencil and Match's alliance image.rubypeanuts.jpg|Ruby has no more peanuts. image.danceparty.jpg|Ruby's "unique" dancing style 996.jpg|Ruby falls to Locker of Losers Ruby cries.PNG|Ruby Cries Rubiny.PNG|Rubiny By The stormmage. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:No-Name Category:Recommended characters who joined the game Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Recommended characters who didn't join BFDI, but joined BFDIA Category:Made his/her Debut in the competition in BFDIA Category:Characters Category:FreeSmart Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Eaten by Evil Leafy Category:Small objects Category:Contestants Category:In BFDIA Category:Season 2 contestants Category:BFDIA 5b Playable Characters Category:First appeared in Reveal Novum Category:Alliance Category:One Time Contestants Category:Multiple teams Category:22 Votes to debut Category:5th in voting Category:Alliance with Pencil